A Dragon's Gift
by TheDarkestFallingStar
Summary: In a land of mythical creatures there were many tales, but the tale that all knew were of Dragons and their gift. Many have searched for the beautiful terrifying creatures but they had all but disappeared long ago. Only one remains in secret, her gift still had yet to be given.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: A Dragons Gift**

**Pairing: Bella/Peter**

**Summary: **In a land of mythical creatures there were many tales, but the tale that all knew were of Dragons and their gift. Many have searched for the beautiful terrifying creatures but they had all but disappeared long ago. Only one remains in secret, her gift still had yet to be given.

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

The town of Arndale was a prosperous town, full of grains, fabrics and gems. It was a town that rarely had seen bad days under their King Marcus and his wife Didyme. Children roamed the pathways and streets merrily as they played while travellers come far and wide for the brilliant tapestries, blankets and cloths that the people of Arndale create and sell.

On the far west side of the town, a stable sat with an old man who took care of the animals. He was known far and wide for his tales and the one he and everyone else like to enjoy was that of the Dragons Gift.

"They say if you ever found yourself a dragon and offered it something they hadn't yet received before they would offer you a gift, a gift so rare that only a few have received before. But if you were to search for it with ill intentions you would soon find yourself in the belly of the beast." The old man at the front of the stables crooned, his white milky eyes staring off into the distance, his grin wide and twisted. The children that had gathered to listen to the tale cried out in fear causing the old man to laugh as their parents took them away, crooning to them words of comfort.

"Papa, is the tale of the dragons true?" Peter asked his father, eyes wide and full of wonder.

Charles chuckled and looked down at his boy, "aye' it is true my boy. The royal family are all that are left with a gift of a dragon, a jewel they hold close for keeping."

Peter laughed and clapped his hands, his grin wide and heart full of excitement. "I want to grow up and be an adventurer papa, maybe I can find a dragon so you and mama will be able to be happy!" he cheered causing Charles to sigh and drop to one knee and pull his son close.

"Peter, your mama and I are happy. We have a home and we have two beautiful children what else could we ask for? Plus my son, I am sad to say that there are no more dragons left, they have all but disappeared from our lands long ago." Charles explained causing Peter to frown and shake his head.

"No, I just know there is a dragon still, there just has to be!" He pouted causing Charles to shake his head and pat his son on the head.

**xXxXx**

"PETER!" Jasper called from his spot at the door, his brows raised as he looked at his brother who jolted from his prone position.

"Jasper! I have an axe in my hand, what on earth is going through your mind?" Peter scolded as he placed the axe down, his mind still far away in memory.

Arndale was now under the rule of Aro, Marcus's brother who had stolen the throne from his brother once Queen Didyme died. It was rumoured that the Aro and Caius had killed the great queen one day for their on greed but those who had dared to utter such words were executed instantly with no chance of a trial. Their father had been in the rebellion and had been executed one rainy day when Peter was 15, their mother died shortly after; unable to live without her mate.

Their mother was an elf while their father was just a human; they had fallen in love one day as her clan had come to trade their silks for exchange of fruits and grain. She had seen Charles working on the trail and had known instantly that they were meant to be.

Peter was born first and had gained his mother's looks and species abilities while Jasper though had their mothers golden locks and eyes but their fathers mortality.

But back to Arndale, when Aro had taken over, their town dwindled and people grew hungry and vicious. Many lost their homes, jobs and so on; forcing people to become thieves and beggars. Those who were given food or clothes were jailed for thievery when found, the guards taking them away in the dead of night.

Wolves were chased from Arndale under Caius's word and those who didn't leave were killed.

"Vampires…" Peter muttered in distaste causing Jasper to weakly smack him, his eyes searching the forest.

"Don't say such things brother, they could be anywhere and hear you." Jasper whispered paranoid and worried causing Peter to roll his eyes.

"There is no guard, the sun is up and I cannot hear or sense those wretched beings nearby." Peter sighed out exasperated as he shook the dirt from his boots and piled the wood near the stove. His eyes casting towards the basket and grimaced, they were on the last of the vegetables and half a loaf of bread. He would need to go out soon and either sell the last of their mothers things to get food or to steal the food itself.

"We're running low, I will need to sell mothers things to get enough to last through winter." He explained roughly as he piled the wood up.

"No, please…" Jasper drawled out before coughing, his eyes clenching shut in pain.

Peter quickly rose to his feet and rushed to his brother's side, hands steadying Jasper and leading him to the bed. "How long have you felt this way, why did you not tell me sooner?" he demanded as he placed his hand on Jasper's forehead.

"I did not wish for you to worry and we can't afford medicine or the herbs to create it." Jasper wheezed out as he finished coughing.

Peter frowned down at his brother before fetching a bowl of water and a cloth to place on Jasper's forehead. "I cannot lose you as well brother, I will do what I must." He sighed out harshly, slamming his hands down on the table and clenching them tightly.

He just couldn't lose his brother, it had been six years since the death of his parents and he couldn't lose the last of his kin. What kind of elf would he be if he couldn't heal his brother like his mother had taught him?

"Please don't sell mothers things, it is the last we have of her." Jasper begged causing Peter to sigh and nod.

"Okay, I will leave soon after I make you some broth, it should last a few days until I return. There is enough fire wood, until then stay warm and stay in bed until I return." He ordered as he began to prepare to make the food and using the last of the vegetables they had. He would have to find food on the trails or fish if he must; even if it made him sick.

Once the food was done he had poured a bowl and prepared to leave, pulling out his father's tunic that their mother had made long ago for travel, it was the last of him they had.

"I will ask Maria if she can come and check upon you every day or so, if I am not back within a week hopefully she can spare some food." He explained as he slid the blade into the hidden fold of leather before turning back to his brother who had his nose turned up at the broth. "Eat it, we do not have meat to give it flavour for you. I will return soon brother."

"Be safe, be swift and true." Jasper gave their normal farewell just as Peter stepped out into the fading light and rain.

* * *

**Authors note: So this little plot bunny was stuck in my head. Yay or nay?**

**TheDarkestFallingStar**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: A Dragons Gift**

**Pairing: Bella/Peter**

**Summary: **In a land of mythical creatures there were many tales, but the tale that all knew were of Dragons and their gift. Many have searched for the beautiful terrifying creatures but they had all but disappeared long ago. Only one remains in secret, her gift still had yet to be given.

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

By the time the moon had risen Peter found himself on the outskirts of Arndale, his eyes glowing in the silvery light of the moon as he searched for the men everyone called Shadow Walkers. No one knew their names or what species they were just that they had talent to walk in the dead of night or any form of darkness without being seen or heard.

It was them that Peter needed to see to be able to get the bounty he needed. Food and medicine was locked away in a fortress four days travel from Arndale and almost, _almost, _impenetrable.

"Halt, who goes there?" Peter cursed silently as the voice called out from the darkness, his eyes dropping from the moons light to the muddy ground beneath him.

"A traveller, seeking assistance of…" he rasped out, stopping when an intake of breath could be heard.

"Peter?" The sound of his name, his eyes locked onto the darkness, his brows pulling down until a burly figure stepped forth from the shadows. The glowing blue eyes of Garrett sparking shocking Peter to the very core; it had been many seasons since he had seen his friend.

"Garrett, you oaf, why are you posing as a guard. I could have killed you." He hissed causing Garrett to snort and shake his head with a sound of laughter escaping his lips.

"I doubt that now Brother, I heard you were looking for the Shadow Brothers from someone faithful to the cause. I came to find you myself." Garrett chuckled out, smirking as he watched his lifelong friend's face morph into one of surprise.

"So it is you and Randall that are the Shadow Walkers, I didn't know that Elven Djinn could do such thing." Peter hummed as he moved closer to the shadows still unwilling to remove his hood in the open.

Garrett frowned before shaking his head, "You don't know. Randall was captured and killed three years ago on a raid and you are correct, Elven Djinn cannot walk amongst the shadows my brother Alistair is a Elven Mage."

At that a slightly smaller younger male stepped into the light, one that caused Peter to raise his brows in interest. He was in his early twenty's which was odd because he knew that Alistair was not born when they were young. With a quick look of the man's eyes Peter hummed, he knew the familiar green and blue ring of the Nomadian Clan.

"You're of the Nomadian Clan, they are a powerful family." He hummed causing Alistair to bow his head.

The sound of a door banging open and raised voices cause Garrett and Peter to snap their heads in the direction it came to while Alistair took a step back into the shadows.

"Come we must go, we have much to talk about Brother but it is not safe to discuss here." Garrett urged as he grabbed a handful of cloth and leather before pulling Peter into the shadows.

The instant sensation of suffocation is what Peter received causing him to gag and wheeze before he felt his body being tugged and yanked in directions, the very molecules that created him shifting violently until he found himself gasping and heaving violently on a wooden floor.

"A little warning would have been nice!" He choked out as he felt Garretts familiar hand pat him on the back and pull him to his feet.

Garrett laughed as he steadied Peter, his hair shaking as he chortled loudly. "Ah brother, it would have yes but there was no time and I was not going to pass up the laugh." He teased while he guided Peter to the table and shoved him down into the seat.

With a glare Peter shook his head and removed the hood from his face, Alistair's eyes going wide as the sight of the familiar Elven points and the moon coloured eyes.

"It is impolite to stare so openly, if you were to be someone else and not of Garrett's kin then I would remove your eyes from their sockets." Peter stated as he shook his hair loose, he hated it being in binding.

"I do not mean to be rude, when Garrett told tales of you he did not mention you were Elven Royal. I had just assumed you were a human like your brother and father." Alistair rasped out, his words slightly slurred indicating something was tribally wrong and with the look Peter received from Garrett he was not going to ask.

"I am no such thing, my clan is long gone. There is only but me and my brother, which is why I was looking for you the 'Shadow Walkers'. Jasper is sick and we cannot afford the medicine or herbs in which I need, I need someone to help me break into the Volturi Fortress and steal what I and others need." Peter explained, his eyes flickering to his friend; the very being who now stared at him with curiosity and another emotion that he could not place.

Garrett was stunned; he knew that when Charles had died and the town grew dark that Peter swore he would be an honest man. He would work hard for all he could get, for him to propose such an idea it must be dire. But he would do it anyway, Jasper was like a brother to him as well, they grew up together.

"I will help but we must travel the long way through the mountain road. The Guard watch the fortress path too closely for us to go undetected, Alistair can only hold us for so long in the realm of shadows and it will take its toll for that long." Garrett explained, causing Peter to frown.

"The Mountain Pass is a week's journey if not more; I don't have that much time." Peter grunted out while scrubbing at his face with the palm of his hand. "I cooked the last of our food and it will only last so long for Jasper."

Garrett and Alistair shared a look before Garrett moved to Peter's side and Alistair disappearing into the shadows of the room. "Don't worry, Alistair will arrange for Jasper to get more food and water. The Sanchez family will look after him, I know Maria was always sweet on Jasper and I know you too well to know that's who you got to look after Jasper." Garrett chuckled out while patting his friend on the back.

Peter just snorted before nodding, "Yeah, okay. We'll go the Mountain Pass route, but with winter coming we will need to move as quickly as possible. You and I know that pass more than anyone and how dangerous it can be. Not just with the weather but with other beasts too."

Garrett nodded before moving over to the old wood trunk that was his fathers and pulled out a large mound of cloth before dumping it back onto the table. A loud clutter and clangs filled the silence before the cloth was pulled open to reveal weapons, daggers and swords as well as a bow and a few arrows.

"Well this may come in handy." Garrett chuckled causing Peter to let out a booming laugh.

"Yeah, it just might. Now, let's start forming our plan."

* * *

**Authors note: Okay so chapter two is now done! And there is also Garrett and Alistair. If you have any questions let me know. **

**TheDarkestFallingStar**


End file.
